cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Coco
Coco is a black and white bi-color cat with yellow eyes. They have the ability to teleport and assist the player with their Custom Colony after they complete the main quest. Coco does not belong to any colony, as they have no den. Backstory Coco has a similar backstory to the player cat. Coco was an abandoned house cat who cried under a tree until the Forest Guardian saw them. The Forest Guardian raised Coco, and taught them how to survive in the wild. One day, the Forest Guardian vanished and broke the forest's balance. Coco tried to find a way to return the Forest Guardian, leading them to the player. Personality Coco possesses knowledge of the forest. They are frank and sometimes sympathetic. Main Quest Coco introduces the player cat to Cattails after they were left on the road. Coco teaches the player survival skills like hunting, foraging, and the Active Skill: Sprint. Coco will take the player to one of the three colonies after they select one.s After Coco helps the player, Coco asks them to help restore the forest's balance. After completing the main quest the player can create a Custom Colony. Custom Colony Shop Dialogue Intro Tutorial= * “Hey... What are you doing out here? You don’t look like you’re from around here./ Why don’t you come over here and tell me your name?/ Hmm... you say your name is (Name)?/ That’s a good name for you, if you don’t mind me saying./ You day you were left here all by yourself? Dropped off on the side of the road?/ How terrible! Well if that’s your story, you’ve got a lot of learning ahead of you. You’ll have to fend for yourself out here in the wild./ If you don’t know how to forage, hunt, and fight, you can’t expect to live more than a few days. You better listen closely to everything I say!” *: ''- Coco'' |-|Foraging= * “I can show you how to survive around these parts. First things first, you’ll need to know how to forage./ There should be some Goldenseal around here. It’s a green leafy plant with a bright red berry. We use it to patch up wounds./ Why don’t you find some Goldenseal and bring it to me? Shouldn’t be too hard to locate. Let me know if you need some help. Go and gather!” ::Collect Goldenseal. * “Looks like you’ve found some Goldenseal! Why don’t you try giving it to me? You’ll have to dig it up from your inventory and hold it in your mouth first.” ::Give Goldenseal. * “Great work! You’ll be foraging like a pro soon enough./ You go ahead and keep that Goldenseal, by the way. Never know when it may come in handy. I’ll leave it in your inventory./ There’s lots of plants that grow around the wild. Goldenseal, Lavender, Catnip, and Marigold to name a few. They all have their unique uses, so make sure to gather some up and try them out if you see them./ Just remember that all plants need time to grow back after they've been harvested, and some plants will only grow in certain seasons.” *: ''- Coco'' |-|Hunting= * “You're also going to need to know how to find food for yourself. You'll need to eat regularly to stay healthy and alive!/ You can eat some plants like berries and licorice root, but they don't fill you up very fast. You'll mainly want to eat prey that you catch with your own four paws, that's the good stuff!/ I don't suppose you know how to hunt, do you?/ I’ll show you the way. Why don't you sneak around and find a mouse? They make for tasty snacks./ First, sneak around so they won't hear you coming. Then, find a mouse and get close so you can focus on it. You'll want to get as close as possible without scaring him off. The closer you get, the better chance you have of catching the mouse! Don't worry, mice aren't very good at spotting us cats, so you can get pretty close./ Then, pounce on the mouse once you're focused and ready! If you did it just right, you'll have a nice meal waiting for you in the grass./ Don't worry if you miss on your first few tries. Hunting is tricky, and you won't always catch your prey. Just keep moving and trying again./ You got all that? If you need to hear it again, just talk to me and I’ll repeat myself for you. Good luck, and happy hunting!” ::Hunt and catch prey. * “Nicely done! You’re a natural hunter, (Name)!/ But you’ll need a whole lot more than just one measly mouse to keep yourself well fed and in top shape. Don’t let it get to your head./ You can find all sorts of prey to hunt all throughout the wilderness. Most will see you coming from a lot further away than a mouse will, so you’ll have to stay alert and keep learning. You can always get better at hunting by spending experience on your passive Hunting skill in your Skills Panel. All this hard work is probably making you hungry! What don’t you try eating that mouse you just caught?” ::Eat. * “Make sure you keep an eye on how hungry you are, (Name). It could be the difference between life and death.” *: ''- Coco'' |-|Skills= * “Now then, do you have any special skills? Any sort of training that cats of your upbringing go through?/ No? None at all? Well, that’s not surprising./ I’m about to teach you a Coco specialty-skill called Sprint. You can use it to gain a quick burst of speed./ You can use Sprint to cover ground quickly, to run away from a fight that’s too big for you, or to catch up with prey that’s escaping.” ::Use Sprint. * “Yes, that’s just how it’s done!/ You can use Sprint every now and then, but after you use it you’ll have to wait a few seconds before using it again. Every active skill you learn will work in a similar way./ Normally, you’ll have to gain experience to learn new skills, and you can only equip a new skill while inside your den. You’ll gain experience by hunting, fighting, foraging, and even by sleeping./ There’s a lot of skills available, such as combat skills, travel skills, support skills, and more. You can have any four active skills at a time, so you’ll want to experiment with different combos to find what works best for you./ You can also use experience to upgrade your passive skills, which are hunting, fighting, foraging, and swimming./ You can manage your skills in the Skills Panel. Remember, passive skills can be upgraded from anywhere at any time, but active skills can only be equipped or unequipped at your den./ You can also spend experience to upgrade active skills that you really like. Usually, that means they’ll become more powerful and you’ll be able to use them more frequently.” *: ''- Coco'' |-|Fighting= * “You should also know something else about the wilderness: the cats that live here don’t like intruders very much./ Any cat found trespassing on another cat’s territory can be attacked on sight. It’s our way of life./ That’s why you need to know how to fight. Most cats join a colony that provides guards and a base of operations for protection./ Often, those colonies clash. Border skirmishes or even all-out wars are not uncommon./ I need to know what I’m working with here... how’s about the two of us spar real quick?/ Fair warning: I won’t go easy on you because you’re new. Come over here and let me know when you’re ready!” ::Before sparring. * “You ready to spar with me?” ::Choice: ''“Not quite yet...”'' * “Well quit dilly-dallying! Come back and tell me when you’re actually ready!” ::Choice: ''“Yes, let’s spar!”'' * “Alright! A few pointers before we begin.../ Cats fight by pawing at each other with their claws. It takes some time to complete an attack, and during that time you won’t be able to react to my attacks, so time your attacks just right!/ You’ll want to make use of your agility to escape my attacks. Anticipate my swipes and get out of the way before they hit!/ Remember, I’ll be vulnerable while attacking because I won’t be able to turn around or move. Same goes for you!/ Ready? 3... 2... 1.../ Go! Attack!” ::After sparring. * “You put up a good fight, (Name). You’ve got a lot to learn, but you’re not bad for a beginner./ You can always become better at fighting by spending experience on your passive Fighting skill in your Skills Panel./ Fighting can be an excellent way to flex your political muscle, too; every day, a few battles will begin along the borders of the colonies. If you participate, you could help a colony gain influence over an area.” *: ''- Coco'' |-|Colony Intro= * “Speaking of the colonies, surely you want to join one? It’s a great way to get started in the wild./ I know all three colonies have a spare den to give to you, if you’d like it./ We’re actually not far from the Forest Colony right now; I can lead you there and help you get settled in./ I’m sure their leader, Mayor, wouldn’t mind having a new face around town. They’re good cats in the Forest Colony, and you’ll fit right in./ How does that sound?” ::Choice: ''“Sounds great, let’s go!”'' ::Choice: ''“What are my other options?”'' * “Well, like I said, there’s three major colonies that live out here. I’ll tell you about all of them, then you can make your choice./ There’s the Forest Colony, which I mentioned earlier. They’re good, friendly cats that live in a bramble patch deep in the oak woods just to the north. They’re definitely the closest colony to here./ I’m sure they’re leader, Mayor would be happy to take you in./ There’s also the Mountain Domain, a proud collection of cats dwelling near a waterfall on a rocky basin. They’re way up north./ They’re led by a fighter named Leo. That cat is always looking for more paws to bolster the number of border skirmishes in the domain./ And lastly, there’s the Mystic Colony. Strange cats that live in hollow logs deep within an old wetland./ You may find their leader is a bit hard to connect with at first, but Alisa’s a good cat at heart. They all are, even the wacky ones./ So? What do you think?” ::Choice: ''“Take me to the Forest Colony!”'' * “Great! I’ll lead you to the Forest Colony then. Follow me, (Name)!” ::Choice: ''“Take me to the Mountain Domain!”'' * “Great! I’ll lead you to the Mountain Domain then. Follow me, (Name)!” ::Choice: ''“Take me to the Mystic Colony!”'' * “Great! I’ll lead you to the Mystic Colony then. Follow me, (Name)!” *: ''- Coco'' |-|Den Intro= * “Here we are! This is your new den, (Name)./ You’ll want to visit your den often. Here, you can sleep and save your progress. You can also use this space to store your items, if you’d like./ Remember to save your progress frequently as you play by using your bed! It’s a good idea to save before sleeping each night./ This is where we’ll have to part ways, (Name). I hope you remember your training well./ It was good to meet you./ You’ve had a busy day, why don’t you get some sleep?/ I’ll return to check up on you soon. Until then...” ::Coco teleports. ::: ''- Coco'' |-|General Dialogue= *''“Hey, Where do you think you’re going? We’re not done here yet!”'' *: ''- Coco, Exit Tutorial Early'' *''“Sorry, it looks like we just finished our last round for today! Don’t worry, there’ll be more games to play at the next festival.”'' *: ''- Coco, After 3 Rounds'' *''“Welcome to the (Season) Festival! Would you like to play festival games to earn tokens or spend your tokens at the shop?”'' *: -''Coco Festival'' |-|Hide= Trivia * Coco appeared in one of Falcon Development's older game as a name changer, similar to Elli in Cattails.https://goo.gl/EB77PV * Coco is based on a cat that Tyler Thompson (Cattails Developer) had as a child.https://goo.gl/Nmn9V5 * Coco is one of two cats that cannot be gifted or befriended and does not belong to any colony, the other being Elli. References Category:Cats Category:Shopkeepers Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Custom Colony